Baseball Bedlam
by Persiana13
Summary: The East and West Coast Avengers decide to play each other in a game of baseball.  Insanity Ensues! Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Baseball Bedlam **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 1: The Pre-game 

"Tell me again why this is a good idea?"

Leon Maxwell, the red-eyed Avenger Crisis, was walking out to a make-shift baseball diamond that was set up on the West Coast Avengers' compound.

Jim Rhodes, the armored Avenger War Machine, explained,

"Tony and I thought it'd be a great idea, in a support of team unity, that we have a baseball game; East vs. West Coasts."

Crystal, the Inhuman elementalle princess, shook her head,

"I do not know if I can do this. I mean, I am not a natural athlete."

T'challa, the Wakandan prince Black Panther, reassured her,

"It will be fun, Crystal. On my royal visits, I was able to watch a baseball game."

Leon snickered,

"Besides, you run an entire marathon just to chase after Quicksilver."

The blonde blushed at that,

"I hope he comes. I love him SO much!"

The swordsman then looked at Rhodes,

"I mean, it would be great to have the team back east here, but unity is a bit of a problem for us."

Rhodes asked,

"What makes you say that?"

A thunderous crash was heard, and two very familiar female screams were heard. Carol Danvers, the blonde Bostonian heroine Miss Marvel, shouted,

"HAIRBALL!"  
Farrah Willows, the white-haired feline acrobat Persiana, shouted back,

"AIR-HEAD!"

The sounds of a cat-fight breaking out could be heard. Sam Wilson, the avian Avenger Falcon, and Hercules, the Lion of Olympus and god of strength, cheered on the fight.

War Machine nodded,

"I see your point."

Crystal then remembered,

"Isn't Kid Razor a die-hard Cleveland Indians fan?"

Leon groaned,

"This is going to go over well, I just know it."

Just then, the sky light up with fireworks as a booming voice shouted,

"HELLO, SAN DIEGO! THE KID OF ROCK KID RAZOR IS HERE!"  
Said hero, riding on his guitar, flew in and landed right in the middle of the compound. He grinned,

"The Jukebox Hero is here, and now, this party can really get started."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Clint Burton, the teen Avenger Hawkeye, was running for his life, being closely pursued by Natasha Romanoff, the teen spy Black Widow. Little hearts floated around the Russian teen girl, determined to catch the boy she liked.

Greer Nelson, the Avenger Tigra, bowed respectfully to them,

"Konichua, West Coast Avengers."

**Later…**

After breaking up the cat-fight between Miss Marvel and Persiana, both teams had gathered on the diamond. Captain America and War Machine, the two team leaders, were going to explain what was going to happen. The armored Avenger explained,

"Now, we've decided on having the two teams play each other in a friendly game of baseball. But, before we get started, we need to lay some ground rules."

He counted,

"Rule one; No hammer or mace."

Thor, the teen god of thunder, groaned,

"Tis a travesty!"

Captain America continued,

"Rule two; no powers."

Persiana raised her hand,

"What about those of us that run faster on all fours?"  
Carol scoffed,

"I think the man said no powers, furball."

Farrah shot back,

"Up yours, Barbie."

Leon looked at them,

"That's enough, girls. For one day, I don't want to have to play referee to the two of you."

Crystal pouted,

"It's too bad Quicksilver isn't here to watch me play."

Hawkeye and the other East Coast Avengers blinked. The archer said,

"Wait, the beautiful chick over there has a thing for Pietro?"

Carol smugly remarked,

"You should see the fan mail Farrah gets. One of them's from some girl in Greece that SO wants her!"

The lioness shouted,

"YOU BARBIE BITCH! YOU WENT THROUGH MY MAIL? DIE!"  
She tackled Carol, another cat-fight breaking out. Wasp shook her head,

"Is there something we ought to know?"

Pulsar looked at her,

"Trust me, you're better off not hearing about this one."

Next Chapter:  
The first pitch gets thrown, and so do the first punches! Stay tuned for more insanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Baseball Bedlam **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. Red Witch owns the Misfits. _

Chapter 2: First Inning 

The first team at bat was the East Coast Avengers. The West Coast team took various positions in the field and on the bases. Miss Marvel was pitching, Hercules was playing first base, Crisis was right field, Black Widow was third base, Crystal was second base, Falcon was left field, and Jubilee was playing shortstop.

First at bat for the East Coast team was Kid Razor. Immediately, the heckling began, primarily from Farrah,

"YOU SUCK, BARBIE!"  
Carol stuck her tongue out at her feral arch-nemesis.

The adult Avengers were in the stands, watching was unfolding. Yellow Jacket asked,

"Aren't those two on the same team?"

Rhodes groaned,

"Those two might as well be on different planets; they hate each other so much."

Leon shook his head,

"Farrah, let it go. Just let Carol pitch the ball."

The white-haired cat-like girl folded her arms,

"Fine, but I just want to say this…"

She screamed at Carol,

"HEY, BARBIE! YOU STILL SUCK!"

Carol clenched the ball tightly, wanting to throw it over her arch-nemesis' head. She tried to concentrate on the pitch.

Kid Razor got up and launched the first ball. It was a strike, according to Beast, the umpire. Beast was here, courtesy of Simon Williams, the Avenger Wonder Man. Simon needed someone impartial, and, since Hank had sobered up, Simon flew him down.

Carol pitched the ball. Razor hit and the ball was flying out of the park! However, the blonde Air Force brat used her super speed and went for it. It looked like a scored run until Miss Marvel used her powers and caught the ball before it hit the ground.

Beast proclaimed,

"You're out!"

Kid Razor erupted,

"What you are talking about? I was safe!"

Beast got in his face,

"I say out!"

"Safe!"

"Out!"

"Safe!"

"Out!"

"Safe!"

"Out!"

The rock hero then tried to use reverse psychology,

"I was out!"

Beast shouted,

"You were safe!"

The blonde hero shrugged,

"Whatever you say."

He smiled and walked away. Beast was proud of himself…until he realized too late that he had been tricked.

Next up at bat was She-Hulk. She swung the bat, but ended up losing her grip and knocking out Hawkeye. Black Widow rushed to him,

"Sweetie! Oh, my poor baby's hurt!"  
Clint deliriously remarked,

"The snow birds are purple and blue polka-dotted."

He then fell unconscious. The young super spy carted him off the field.

Wasp said,

"It looks like the East Coast will be down one player."

Rhodes grunted,

"And so will the West. You should see the way she talks about him."  
She-Hulk blushed heavily and tried to hit the ball again. She hit, but the ball was a pop fly and Crisis caught it. Beast yelled,

"You're out!"

Crystal pouted,

"I wish Pietro was here. He'd comfort me right now."

T'challa asked,

"What do you suppose Pietro is doing right now?"

Sam shrugged,

"My guess; enjoying the new cake Crys baked earlier today."

**At the Misfits base… **

Pietro Maximoff, the silver-haired mutant speedster Quicksilver, was running for his life,

"HELP! CRAZY CAKE AFTER ME!"  
The cake was sent over by Crystal and, for some reason, when Pietro opened it, it attempted to eat him. Now, the cake was in hot pursuit of the speedster.

Wanda Maximoff, the sister of Quicksilver, screamed,

"Pietro! Tell that psychotic girlfriend of yours to stop making cakes! They're almost as bad as Kitty's!"

Shipwreck blinked,

"Wait, Pietro's got a girlfriend?"

Althea, the mutant and Misfit leader Wavedancer, shook her head,

"Where have you been? No, wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

Pietro screamed,

"The cake is gaining on me! Help!"

Fred Dukes, the massive mutant Blob, jumped and began eating the cake. The cake tried to fight its way out, but nothing but crumbs were left. The cake was gone.

Pietro stopped and breathed a sigh of relief,

"Nice one, Freddy… but I could have handled it."

Wanda hexed her brother into the next room,

"Moron."

Next Chapter:

More Baseball Bedlam continues as the East Coast Avengers take bat. Stay tuned for more insanity!


	3. Chapter 3

**Baseball Bedlam **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. Red Witch owns the Misfits. _

Chapter 3: Third Inning 

It was now the third inning, and the score was tied at one run a piece. The East Coast team was now at bat, and Carol was on the mound. Persiana was on second base, Crisis was center field, Falcon was first base, Crystal was third base, Black Panther was left field, Hercules was catcher, and Black Widow…well, she had not yet returned with Hawkeye.

First up at bat was Thor, and he readied his bat if he was holding his hammer. Instantly, the West Coast team, especially Crisis and Falcon, were ready to take to the skies after it. Carol said,

"I thought we agreed no powers."

Farrah laughed,

"What's the matter, Barbie? Scared you might make us lose?"

Carol spun around,

"Can it, furball, or I'll throw this at your head!"

The feral waited until the blonde had her back turned and shouted,

"Hey, Barbie! If you're gonna throw the thing, try not to hit the batter, like last time!"

Kid Razor joined in,

"The Simba wannabe is right, Barbie! You nearly took the Kid of Rock's head off with that last pitch!"

Carol screamed,

"Only because you said all those things about Boston!"

Farrah continued,

"And all of them are true!"

The Air Force brat shouted,

"Shut up, Farrah! I'm surprised you even know anything about this game!"

Farrah mocked,

"I know a dumb blonde bitch when I see one, and I'm staring at one right now!"

Carol roared,

"DIE!"

She threw the baseball with such force, Farrah ducked, barely. The ball continued to fly out of the park and the compound grounds. Carol then tackled Farrah, a cat-fight erupting on the field. Leon rolled his eyes,

"This is something we don't need right now."

"HELP! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!"  
Hawkeye was running for his life, his costume ripped and his face covered in lipstick kisses. In hot pursuit was Natasha, giggling like a schoolgirl. The two ran through the diamond and across the other side of the compound grounds.

Rhody groaned,

"And, to think this is before noon."

Iron Man thought to himself,

"I wonder where that ball is going to end up."

**Meanwhile, at a SHIELD prison… **

Dr. Chen Liu was the Radioactive Man, a Chinese scientist that was exposed to radiation in one of China's nuclear plants. His body absorbed the radiation and the Asian scientist was now the living embodiment of radiation. His body was completely green and durable. He originally fought Thor, and the god of Thunder had a hard time fighting him because Dr. Liu could intensify the radiation to the point where not even Thor could touch. However, the scientist realized he could not do it for very long, and was eventually weakened to the point Thor could get near him. SHIELD has him now locked up in one of its prisons.

Or so they thought. Several SHIELD guards were transporting the creature Wendigo when, somehow, it broke out of its cage. The cannibal-created creature began thrashing about, mauling SHIELD agents. One of the claws that hit struck Radioactive Man's cell door and, with it, the controls for his especially made cell. The Chinese scientist noticed this and began focusing his power, burned hot enough through the door. He slipped away and focused his power again, this time shining brightly.

The resulting flash shorted out all the electrical systems in cell block. Several cells were open and some of the super villains were running.

One such villain was Whirlwind, a Wasp-obsessed tornado making villain.

Another villain that had the cell next to him was Scorpion, a Spider-man villain that was just captured.

A third villain was Mr. Hyde, a muscle bound monstrous villain who was once a doctor.

His partner, King Cobra, a contortionist villain, was also liberated from his confinement.

Another villain to be liberated was Tiger Shark, a half-man, half-shark villain, with the strength and speed of a shark. He is often an opponent of Namor, the Sub-mariner.

And, finally, there was Man-Killer, a former skier turned super-villain with super strength and an especially designed suit that allowed her to move.

Whirlwind grinned,

"Finally, nice to get out of that prison. I was goin' nuts!"

Man-Killer rolled her eyes,

"You could not stop squabbling about Wasp. You are the exact reason why I hate men."

Radioactive Man said,

"While I am not opposed to you two squabbling, it would be wise for us to vacate the premise immediately. SHIELD will likely know what has happened, and I do not wish to be present when they come."

Mr. Hyde grinned,

"Sounds good to me. Been meaning to get back at Thor."

Radioactive Man nodded,

"Quite. Now, let us depart."

Next Chapter:

More Baseball madness, and how will this new brand of Masters of Evil take on the Avengers? Find out more, next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Baseball Bedlam **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. Red Witch owns the Misfits. _

Chapter 4: Delaying the Game! 

**At the West Coast Avengers compound… **

Miss Marvel and Persiana were forcibly separated. Crisis looked at them,

"You two are supposed to be on the same team."

Farrah hissed,

"Barbie started it when she chucked that ball at me!"

Carol shot back,

"Only because you couldn't keep your mouth shut!"

The feral lioness smirked,

"Aw, is the poor baby gonna cry?"

The blonde Bostonian hissed,

"I'll make you cry, you little-."

Crisis ordered,

"Enough, you two! I'm not having this game delayed on account of antics like these!"

Quicksilver ran by,

"HELP! HELP ME!"  
Crystal was in hot pursuit,

"Come back, you sexy beast, you!"

The other Avengers blinked at that. She-Hulk shook her head,

"I still don't get it. What is the deal with those two?"

Tigra shrugged,

"I don't know, Shulkie. But, I wonder if Sunfire is doing anything right now. He must be so lonely."

**Meanwhile… **

The baseball that Carol threw was cruising across the country. First stop was a biker bar in the middle of the desert. The patrons at this particular biker bar were the Dreadnoks. They had thrown the other bikers out and were now in the process of trashing the bar. Monkeywrench screamed,

"They're outta beer!"

Road Pig shook his head,

"They gonna pay!"

His other personality shifted and added,

"This is coming out of his tip."

Buzzer grinned,

"I wonder what it's like in San Diego."

Ripper shrugged, looking at the map,

"Never been there either, mate. But, according to this map, we should be in there in a couple of hours."

Buzzer looked at the map,

"Are we really coming up on that lake over so soon?"  
Ripper looked at the map and shouted,

"Monkeywrench, you moron! You've been eating grape jelly over my map again!"

The Dreadnok moaned,

"But, I like grape jelly!"

Donald nodded,

"That is true. He does."

Suddenly, the baseball came crashing into the bikes of the Dreadnoks. The bikes then blew up, along with the biker bar and everyone inside. When the smoke cleared, the baseball was continuing on its way and the Dreadnoks all got up from the rubble. Monkeywrench cried out,

"Our bikes!"  
Ripper screamed,

"We're gonna find who do this, and kill 'em!"

Road Pig shook his head,

"Zartan is gonna be mad at us!"

Donald added,

"When hasn't he been mad at us?"

**At the East Coast Misfits Base… **

Blob was holding his stomach, groaning,

"It was that cake. What did Crystal put in it?"

Lina Chakram, the Misfit medic Dragonfly, shook her head,

"I have no idea, Fred. We were always told about how bad Kitty's cooking is. This Crystal girl might give her a run for the money."

She then thought,

"How did it taste?"

Blob shrugged,

"Well, unlike Kitty's cooking, Crystal's is all right…if you're Quicksilver. I mean, the cake needed a tiny hint of lemon, but it was good."

He held his stomach, groaning again,

"Unfortunately, I think you're not supposed to eat it at once."

Wanda walked by, her face covered in cake frosting. She growled,

"If Crystal ever gets back here again, I'm going to kill her!"

She stormed off to find something to wash her face. Blob shook his head,

"Have to admit, seeing Wanda like this is a bit of justice to all the times she annoyed us."

Wanda shouted,

"I heard that!"

Next Chapter:

More Baseball antics and more insanity!


	5. Chapter 5

**Baseball Bedlam **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. Red Witch owns the Misfits! _

Chapter 5: The Third Inning…Again! 

Beast shouted,

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"  
The teens from both Avengers teams all looked at him. The furry blue scientist folded his arms,

"This is supposed to be a friendly game, not the World Series."

Farrah smiled evilly,

"I don't know about that. I think Barbie'd make a great Yankee girl."

Miss Marvel spun around, glaring,

"Mention them again, and I'll put you to sleep permanently, furball!"

Persiana huffed and kissed her boyfriend, wrapping her limbs around him tightly. Leon had little choice but to return the kiss back.

Of course, this led to the others cat-calling. All but Carol Danvers. She folded her arms,

"What does he see in her?"

Sonic said,

"The same could be said for Crystal and Quicksilver, or Black Widow and Hawkeye."  
She-Hulk laughed,

"Who would've thought that a girl would even be interested in someone like Hawkeye?"

Black Widow tried to hid her blush, but to no avail,

"The same could be said for Jen's taste in Dragon, or Tigra's taste in Sunfire."

In the stands, the adults looked on. Cap shook his head,

"Are they going to stand around out there? It's a delay in the game."

War Machine sighed,

"I figure, in about five seconds, Carol and Farrah are going to get into another fight."

Carol's voice could be heard,

"How Leon can possibly be in love with you is beyond me? I don't know how he can't see you're a whiny, self-centered, pitiful tramp!"

Farrah shot back,

"He loves me because I'm more of a woman than you could ever be, Barbie!"

An explosion was heard, and the two feuding girls were once again caught in a cat-fight. Of course, some of the other teens were finding this enjoyable, particularly Thor, Hercules, Falcon, Kid Razor, and Hawkeye. Sonic Blue shook his head,

"As if things can't get any worse than this…"

**Meanwhile… **

The Dreadnoks, hopping on their newly repaired bikes, were making a mad dash in the direction the baseball had come from. Road Pig grinned,

"Yee-haw! We're gonna kick some ass!"

Donald, the other personality, shook his head,

"You are aware this is a recon mission."

Monkeywrench whined,

"But, I want to hit something. That baseball ruined my bike."

Leathersuit flexed his muscles,

"Let's make someone feel PAIN! PAAAAAAAAAIIIINNNNN!"  
Buzzer looked at the map,

"This way!"

They all went down a road, not realizing there was a sign covered by a bush. It read,

"Bridge out."

**Meanwhile… **

The rogue baseball was continuing on its path. It was passing by Duncan's car. Duncan smiled happily as he was driving,

"Ah, what a perfect day for a cross-country road trip; the sun is shining, the weather is nice…"

Suddenly, the baseball hit the car, causing the car to explode, launching poor Duncan out onto the road. The baseball continued on its way.

Duncan whined,

"PAIN! I'M IN PAIN! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?"  
The sound of several wolves howling in the distance got the young athlete on his feet. He slowly turned around,

"Uh oh. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
He began running, being chased by wolves.

**Meanwhile, at the East Coast Misfits' base… **

Blob was out of the infirmary. Lina looked at him,

"So, how do you feel?"

Blob nodded,

"Better. The cake passed through surprisingly easily. I guess Quicksilver is the only one that can eat it."

He added,

"Needed a little lemon, though."

The couple then saw Wanda. Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes,

"That whack job Crystal is just as bad a cook as Kitty. How could you even stand to eat that cake? It was alive!"

Blob shrugged,

"Crystal's cake wasn't too bad. It only chases after Pietro and you. Kitty's cooking comes after all of us."

Wanda blinked,

"You have a point there."

She then smiled,

"You know, it's been more peaceful here now that Quicksilver's gone. I think I'll enjoy it more."

Lightning exploded across the sky suddenly. Shipwreck screamed,

"Storm, I love you! Why are you doing this?"

Another lightning bolt crashed and fried the sailor. Lina chuckled,

"If you call this peaceful, then yes."

Next Chapter:

More Baseball Madness!


	6. Chapter 6

**Baseball Bedlam **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. Red Witch owns the Misfits! _

Chapter 6: Crashing In! 

**Aboard the SHIELD prison helicarrier… **

Radioactive Man and the other newly formed Masters of Evil were running into the shuttle bay. They all had a small run in with the prison guards, but now had reached the shuttle bay. Man-Killer punched out a door,

"Here's one."

Mr. Hyde groaned,

"I wanna go in this one."

Kobra shook his head, pointing to another shuttle,

"This one! This one!"

Radioactive Man shook his head,

"Why am I surrounded by these morons, anyway?"  
Whirlwind smiled,

"Hey, guys, look!"

Standing before them was Wendigo. He howled something, and the cyclone making villain nodded,

"I think he wants to come with us."

Man-Killer looked at him skeptically,

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

Whirlwind smiled,

"You know when a man is in love. He has his sights set on a woman, as do I."

He shouted,

"I AM COMING FOR YOU, WASP!"  
Tiger Shark shook his head,

"Let's go. SHIELD is gonna be here any minute."  
The villains all piled into one of the shuttles and escaped. However, as they were just escaping the helicarrier, the warning signal went off. Radioactive Man asked,

"What is it?"

Mr. Hyde said,

"It appears we are overloaded."  
Kobra grumbled,

"No kidding, with Sasquatch over hear, I'm not surprised."

Wendigo snarled and began thrashing at the snake-villain. Man-Killer shouted,

"You idiots! You'll damage the shuttle!"

There was an explosion and Whirlwind looked out,

"Uh, guys, the ground is getting larger."

The Chinese scientist ordered,

"Brace for impact!"

**Meanwhile, on the ground below… **

Beast sighed,

"Crystal, you cannot constantly chase Quicksilver like this. I understand you have feelings for him…"

The ape mutant blinked,

"I can't believe I just said that."

Crystal pouted,

"But, we're gonna get married! I have to show him the dress I'll be wearing!"

Falcon shuddered,

"Why do I have the feeling Crystal will be one of those bridezillas?"

Hercules nodded,

"You know something, friend, I believe it."

Farrah turned and looked at Leon,

"So, when are we getting married, handsome?"

Carol scoffed,

"Oh, please. Like Leon wants to have anything to do with you, furball. I'm perfect for him and there's nothing you can do about it."  
She added,

"Besides, I'm sure Wendigo would just LOVE to meet you again."

The lioness hissed,

"Don't ever mention that name while I'm around, Barbie!"  
Spencer sighed,

"These fights are delaying the game. Could we please get back to playing?"

Carol smiled,

"Of course, Spencer…just as soon as Farrah admits she likes Wendigo, we'll be all set."

Persiana hissed,

"For the last time, I don't like Wendigo! This is all just an excuse to go after my man!"

Suddenly, the perimeter alarm went off. War Machine ran a scan in his armor,

"We got a flying object coming in."

That flying object was the shuttle containing the Masters of Evil. Of course, there was fighting in the shuttle and it crashed in the middle of the baseball diamond. The door got blown off and Mr. Hyde held his head,

"I thought you were driving, Chen!"

Radioactive Man called from inside,

"It is hard to drive when Wendigo and Kobra are trying to thrash each other, and Whirlwind writing all those love poems about Wasp!"  
Tiger Shark grumbled,

"Forget it, whirl boy. Wasp ain't interested in a man like you!"

Whirlwind screamed,

"She loves me! She's calling out to me!"

Man-Killer folded her arms,

"In case you idiots don't know it, we've landed in the middle of the West Coast Avengers' compound."  
Tiger Shark looked out,

"Oh, yeah. And I can see they brought the East Coast Avengers here too."

He then swallowed,

"Uh-oh. This isn't where we want to be, now, is it?"

The former skier grumbled,

"How very astute of you."

Next Chapter:

The East And West Coast Avengers vs. The new Masters of Evil


	7. Chapter 7

**Baseball Bedlam **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Kid Razor and Sonic Blue. Red Witch owns the Misfits! _

Chapter 7: Bottom of the Ninth! 

Captain America gasped,

"It's the Masters of Evil!"

He shouted,

"AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!"  
Man-Killer grumbled,

"You just had to land in the Avengers' back yard, didn't you?"

Crisis powered up and speared Wendigo away from the others,

"Payback time, you walking snowball!"  
Wendigo howled and attempted to slash at the red-eyed teen. Crisis dodged several swipes before landing another uppercut,

"Hands off my girlfriend!"  
Mr. Hyde bellowed,

"Thor! Prepare to die!"

The monstrosity headed for the god of Thunder. Thor readied his hammer and smashed Mr. Hyde in the face. Mr. Hyde got knocked down, but, picking up the shuttle, threw it at Thor. The hammer user got thrown to the ground as Mr. Hyde approached him, ready to finish him off.

Hercules, clutching his mace, bellowed,

"You shall not best the son of Zeus, fiend!"

He slammed the indestructible mace into Mr. Hyde, sending him flying away.

Iron Man looked at the situation,

"You know something; I think we should let the kids handle this one."

Simon was worried,

"Why?"

The armored hero explained,

"Think about it; we haven't seen them fight in mixed tactics before. This'll be a great way to see if their training is paying off."

Wasp blinked,

"You have a point, Tony. But, Whirlwind is there with them."

Hank shook his head,

"I'll protect you."

Beast came crashing into the stands,

"AAAHHH!"  
Simon came to him,

"Are you all right, buddy?"

The mutant geneticist nodded,

"I am fine, Simon. Just shaken up."

War Machine then picked up something on the scanners,

"Dreadnoks."

Pulsar grumbled,

"You have got to be kidding."

Cap said,

"We should handle them. Avengers, move out!"

The adults went to contend with the Dreadnoks.

Meanwhile, Kid Razor smirked,

"Well, hello beautiful."

He was talking to Man-Killer. The former skier shook her head,

"You are everything I despise about men, Razor."

The rock hero laughed,

"You're just jealous, women want the Kid of Rock, and men want to be me."  
Jubilee added,

"Besides, he's MY boyfriend!"

She lashed out with fireworks, blinding the strong woman. This allowed Quicksilver to run to her and manipulate the wiring in her suit so she would be paralyzed again.

Man-killer screamed,

"What have you done? I can't move! Get back here, you insect!"

Quicksilver shook his head,

"Believe me, I've been threatened by my sister, and you don't hold a candle to her."

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Tiger Shark was running for his life, being chased down by Persiana and Tigra. The two were-cats screamed,

"FISH! BIG FISH!"  
Tiger Shark panted,

"They'll eat me! Radioactive Man, help!"  
Whirlwind called out,

"Wasp! Where are you? You're future husband is here!"

He collided with Tiger Shark. The shark hybrid villain spat,

"You idiot! Why'd you get in my way?"

He turned and screamed girlishly,

"AAAAHHH! DON'T EAT ME!"

Radioactive Man grumbled,

"This is definitely not one of our finest escapes."

Miss Marvel and She-Hulk were standing on opposite ends of the radioactive villain. The Chinese scientist shook his head,

"I do not believe this is a wise course of action, ladies."

Jen smirked,

"And why is that?"

Radioactive Man began channeling his powers. In a moment, he was glowing a bright light. So bright, in fact, both heroines were being blinded. Radioactive Man continued,

"By harnessing the power of radiation, you two are incapable of getting near me without causing permanent damage to yourselves."

Carol fell to one knee, while Jen simply smirked,

"One problem with that, glow boy. Radiation heals me."  
At this, she speared Radioactive Man, causing him to lose his concentration. This caused Miss Marvel to finally be able to get up and knock around the irradiated villain.

Black Widow and Hawkeye fired at Kobra, but the snake-like villain was dodging their attacks,

"Nice try, but you can't hit me!"

He slithered around and slapped the Russian super spy with his tail. Hawkeye pulled out a flash bang arrow and fired, blinding the snake villain. Natasha recovered and delivered a strong roundhouse kick to Kobra's head.

**Outside the perimeter… **

The Dreadnoks were taping the fight. Monkeywrench smirked,

"Well, looks like we got here in time for the fight."

"You have no idea how true that is."

The Dreadnoks turned and gasped at the sight of Captain America and the adult Avengers.

Donald blinked,

"I believe we have a problem."

Road Pig, the other personality, nodded,

"Ditto."

Next Chapter:

The fights continue, and how did the Dreadnoks get there? Stay tuned for more, fellow readers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Baseball Bedlam **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. Red Witch owns the Misfits! _

Chapter 8: Having it Bad 

Iron Man readied his blasters,

"Now, let's see how-."

He then noticed the numerous slings and casts on the Dreadnoks. The armored Avenger asked,

"What happened?"

Zarana shook her head,

"It was like this…"

**Flashback… **

Zarana looked behind her,

"Hey, did you just see a sign back there?"

Buzzer shrugged,

"Nah, you must be seein' things."

He then noticed,

"Hey, guys! It's a jump ramp!"  
Zarana swallowed,

"Uh, I don't think that's a jump ramp. I think the bridge is out."

Her thoughts went unprotected as Buzzer and Ripper went over with their bikes. It looked like they were going to make it across…until they fell mere inches from the edge. The two Dreadnoks began crashing down on the jagged rocks. Road Pig looked over,

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark."

Donald nodded,

"Indeed. Perhaps we should find a detour."

The civilized personality looked at the map and studied it carefully. He nodded,

"I believe that, if we take this route here, there is another bridge."

Zarana said,

"Well, what are we waiting for?"  
Monkeywrench raised his hand,

"Helping those two up?"

Buzzer moaned,

"I can't move! It hurts!"

Ripper screamed,

"The Pain! It hurts!"

Leathersuit looked up,

"Someone say pain?"  
He screamed, running around,

"I'LL MAKE SOMEONE FEEL PAIN!"  
The strong Dreadnok did not realize he had gone over the edge of the bridge during his rant and was now falling down the chasm, hitting all the especially dangerous jagged rocks. He fell on his back, groaning,

"Pain. I'm in pain."

Zarana shook her head,

"That's it. I'm gonna kill those idiots myself."

She tied one end of the rope to her bike and the other end was being held by Road Pig. The plan was Road Pig, or Donald, take each one of the injured Dreadnoks up slowly, one at a time.

However, when Donald got to the bottom, he began to pick up Buzzer when Ripper groaned,

"Why not me first?"

Leathersuit whined,

"I wanna go first!"

At the top, Zarana and Monkeywrench got into argument over who should be pulling up the rope. Zarana screamed,

"You idiot! It's attached to my bike!"

Monkeywrench whined,

"But, I never got to do anything!"

Zarana snapped,

"You got us lost in the first place, moron!"

Just then, Duncan Matthews screams could be heard at the bottom, along with the wolves howling, in hot pursuit. Duncan crashed into the hurt Dreadnoks and the wolves stopped and looked at the injured people. If one could look at the wolves now, one could easily swear they had hungry smiles on their faces…

**End Flashback… **

Zarana scowled,

"Any rabies shot is coming out of your paychecks, losers!"

She then slapped Monkeywrench upside the head,

"And that was for causing the delay."

Captain America said,

"So, you expect us to believe that all this happened to you? And you expect us to just let you keep spying on us?"

Zarana blinked,

"You're right. We don't expect you to let us keep spying, but could you let us go?" It seems you're gonna have your hands full in a second."

At that precise second, Crisis and Wendigo came crashing out to the Dreadnoks and the adult Avengers. Pinned down, Leon used all his strength to keep the furry cannibalistic monster from eating him,

"I could use a little help over here!"

The beast slammed his foot onto Leon's shoulder. He screamed and blasted the creature away. Wendigo landed on his feet, hard. It then went after him again. War Machine shook his head,

"Oh, no you don't, furball."

He opened up with full machine guns and rockets, blasting Wendigo away. Wendigo howled in pain and turned his sights to War Machine. Iron Man covered him and fired repulsor blasts.

Zarana said,

"Now, would be a good time to leave."

Yellow Jacket grew to an immense size,

"I agree."

He scooped up all the Dreadnoks and threw them over the horizon. Wasp asked,

"Was that really necessary?"

Hank smirked,

"I thought it was fun."

Next Chapter:

Baseball Bedlam concludes. Will anyone win? Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

**Baseball Bedlam **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Sonic Blue and Kid Razor. _

Chapter 9: Back to the Game 

Nick Fury and several SHIELD units arrived on the scene of the fight. The head of SHIELD looked at the carnage of the fights. Most of the escaped Masters of Evil were captured or unconscious. Tiger Shark was running for his life,

"HELP! I'LL GO BACK TO PRISON! JUST KEEP THOSE TWO PSYCHOS AWAY FROM ME!"  
Persiana, carrying a big knife, ordered,

"Tigra, we need about twenty gallons of Tartar sauce! And, maybe six hundred pieces of lemon!"

Tigra cackled,

"Fish! Fish! Fish!"

Leon held his arm,

"This is going to be tender for days."

Carol came to him,

"What happened?"

The red-eyed hero said,

"Wendigo happened. I think he dislocated my shoulder."

At this, Farrah snapped out of her fish-frenzy and made a bee-line for her boyfriend,

"It's O-K, honey. I'll take you in."

Carol scoffed,

"Oh, please. Now you come to his aid? Shouldn't you be chasing the big fish?"

Tiger Shark shouted, shaking his head,

"No, she shouldn't! No!"

Farrah rolled her eyes,

"I'm a cat, so I do tend to have some feline instincts."

She added, shrugging,

"Besides, where can I get enough French fries to go with Moby Dick over there?"

Tiger Shark breathed a sigh of relief, up until Tigra, his other pursuer, began biting his fin. He screamed,

"GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!"  
Fury ordered,

"Someone get the tranquilizers!"

Tiger Shark shrieked girlishly,

"SHE'S RABID I TELL YOU! RABID!"  
Man-Killer groaned,

"I am never listening to these idiots again."

Kobra added,

"You have no idea. I have to find a new partner; one who's not into old Victorian novels."

Mr. Hyde snapped,

"Finally! I can find a new partner in crime as well, one not into snakes!"

After the villains were tranquilized and loaded onto the transport, Sonic Blue said,

"So, are we getting back to the game?"

Kid Razor smirked,

"Yeah. The Kid of Rock needs to whup all these West Coast whackos out of the park!"

An explosion was heard, and Carol and Farrah were now in a cat-fight…again. Sonic said,

"What's say we call it a draw? I think we can all agree that, by defeating the Masters of Evil, we've proven we can all work together."

Leon nodded,

"Yeah, especially after this last fight."

Thor nodded,

"I agree with the swordsman. 'Twas a challenge most fitting for a god."

Hercules agreed,

"Aye…especially for a lesser god like you."

Thor roared,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
At this, the two gods began bashing each other hard. Jubilee shook her head,

"Should've seen that coming."

She-Hulk asked,

"Hey, Fury! Got any more of those tranquilizers?"

Fury rolled his eyes,

"Now, I know why the adults drink so much."

**Meanwhile… **

The baseball that had been traveling across the country had finally made it to the East Coast. More specifically, it came to the Massachusetts Academy, the Hellions' school. Inside, Monet St. Croix, the Hellion perfectionist M, was explaining on the phone about what happened,

"It was not like that at all, Ace. I swear; I was being controlled by Loki."

There was a pause, and M smiled,

"You've forgiven me? Thanks, Ace. When are we going out again?"

Suddenly, the baseball came crashing through the front door and began bouncing around the room Monet was in. Monet screeched and, dropping the phone, ran for her life. She shut her room door and smiled,

"Hah! Crisis won't separate me from my Ace."

The baseball stopped in mid-air, noticed the closed door, opened it, and began trashing M's room, including all her Wildstar products. Monet was horrified and the baseball finally stopped in front of her, dropping harmlessly to the ground.

M looked at the destruction in her room. Her blood boiled as she screamed,

"CRISIS! I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! NO ONE KEEPS ME FROM MY ACE!"

End of Baseball Bedlam!


End file.
